


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, Lee Sungjong-centric, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Lee Sungjong





	Untitled

**2:35 PM**

If you were to ask Lee Seungri whether or not he believed in soulmates he'd probably answer-

'Yes,but not in that way.'

Actually he'd _had_ answered that way to that question before,as multiple people-including his friends-had asked him that question before.

And he answered every single one of them in the exact same manner like he always had.

But that was before today.


End file.
